Punishment
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Orochimaru is tired of Kabuto's failures. He decided to teach him a lesson, that failure isn't an option. One-shot.


**Punishment**

_Summary_: Orochimaru was very unhappy with Kabuto's failures. He would have to teach him that failure isn't an option.

* * *

Orochimaru sat in a quiet fury, his face devoid of emotion as Kabuto gave a report on Sasuke's failing condition. He sent the raven haired Uchiha on a mission a month ago to go take care of a nuisance that has been destroying his plans. It has already been a year since Sasuke joined his side and he was learning just about everything fine. He still had a rebellious attitude towards him and Kabuto but he overlooked it since his new vessel would soon be his in a couple of years. He was a toy in Orochimaru's opinion but he never expected the Uchiha to be badly injured on a mission that could be classified as A or high level B.

Kabuto had just informed him that Sasuke could become a cripple since his legs were heavily damaged. It was his first solo mission so Orochimaru was expecting some mistakes, yet he didn't count this outcome. It made him furious to know that the Uchiha only had at twenty percent chance to live and a sixty percent chance to become a cripple if he lived. He stared at Kabuto who had his head bowed as he continued to tell him that Sasuke's chances were very slim. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the claim.

He knew when he brought Sasuke here that Kabuto was jealous of him. Orochimaru could see the hate and disgust in Kabuto's eyes every time Sasuke was in the room. There were times where he saw Kabuto standing outside Sasuke's room with a scalpel in his hand. He wanted the boy dead and he didn't seem focused on his other tasks ever since the Uchiha was taken under his wing. His other tasks dealt with the deterioration of Orochimaru's cells in his current vessel. He was to slow it down if Sasuke wasn't up to speed as he should. Then there were things that only Kabuto to do like his experiment on the curse seal, in order to make it stronger. It was all failed projects since Kabuto didn't know how to just ignore Sasuke.

Orochimaru needed to teach him a lesson. He hasn't punished Kabuto in over three years. Failure wasn't an option. He didn't have any other potential candidates as a vessel since he never thought about the Uchiha dying. He couldn't get the Sharingan or mass reproduce other vessels in order to continue his dream of becoming stronger than Itachi. It would absolutely disappoint the older Uchiha if he found out that his brother died. It would disappoint him that he became a vessel for him as well. Orochimaru was probably a fool for only relying on Sasuke as his vessel. He doesn't make mistakes like this. He shouldn't at his age.

He gripped his chair, trying to restrain himself. He was going to catch the medic-nin by surprise. He wouldn't do it now but it will come soon. He resisted the urge to glare down at the silver headed male. He ruined his plans far too many times. Orochimaru calmed himself with a deep breath before he could continue to talk.

"You will not fail me, Kabuto. Sasuke has to live at all costs. He is the only vessel I have chosen and I don't count on living as a cripple for the rest of my life. Get Karin to help you with this task and if his health gets worse, you can count on me coming after you." He hissed his threat.

He could visibly see Kabuto tense and shiver with fear. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru wanted to punish him then and there but he knew now was not the time. Sasuke needed to be attended to. He'll wait until his condition gets better. Kabuto would forget his threat by then. He would always make through with his threats even if his followers did exactly as they told them. Kabuto has yet to figure that out since he only got punished twice in his entire time serving him. Yes, he'll definitely wait a few days. In the meantime, he would think of a sufficient punishment for Kabuto's failures and disobedient attitude.

"You are dismissed Kabuto." He hissed out with a cold smile on his face.

The silver headed male nodded hesitantly and gave another bow before leaving out the room like a giant snake would swallow him whole. Orochimaru smirked evilly as the doors shut loudly behind him, leaving him to think of many scenarios. He doubted that he would have to punish Kabuto much after he thinks about the punishments. What type of punishment would leave Kabuto in fear of him? He already feared him to some extent but he wanted his unconditional fear and devotion all at the same time.

* * *

A few days passed and Sasuke's condition became better. He no longer had a chance of being a cripple but he was still in critical condition. He woke up a few times only to drink a few sips of water and take little spoonfuls of soup, only to go back to sleep seconds later. His strength was slowly returning and his broken bones were healing fast enough with Kabuto's medical experience. He still wasn't as good as Tsunade but Orochimaru doubted anyone will. He had just dismissed Kabuto to his room in order to get a goodnight's sleep. He smirked at the thought.

Kabuto's resting time will be disturbed soon enough. He had figured out yesterday a good punishment for his loyal servant. He understood Kabuto's jealousy. Kabuto was jealous because he spent most of his time training Sasuke and giving him missions away from base. Kabuto wanted his attention and he's about to get it in a startling way.

Orochimaru stood, stretching his body. His body wouldn't deteriorate anytime soon so he had energy to do what he had planned. He summoned a few snakes and they stared up at him, waiting for his command.

"I want you all to go to Kabuto's room. One of you, I don't care which has to inform me when he falls into a deep sleep. Do it discretely, I don't want my plans falling."

They all hissed out. "Yesss, sir!"

They slivered under the cracks of the door, bodies sliding silently against the cemented floor. It was dark and cold in his lair but his snakes were special enough to generate their chakra to give them warmth. It was a good thing he didn't have any normal snakes. They would instantly die with him.

* * *

Orochimaru waited an hour before he heard a hiss from his door. He got up from his chair and opened the door to see a snake staring up at him in annoyance.

"The boy hasss been asssleep for half an hour. Do you need anything elsse?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "You're dismissed."

There was a puff of smoke where the snake just lay and he shook his head. He happened to summon one of the snakes that hated him. Some snakes hated him and the others listened without question. There were times where he had to beat snakes into submission just to give them a simple mission such as carrying a message. No other contract was like his. He had made it himself so he knew the disadvantages and advantages of having it. One day he will teach Sasuke but that would probably be the last lesson that he ever learned.

Orochimaru walked silently through the underground halls, the torches lighting his face with a small shadow. He would upgrade to bulbs but there aren't many countries who want to ally with a missing-nin especially if he was in the bingo book. They would look at him like he was some sort of trophy, even though it was foolish. He made a few right turns and finally came upon Kabuto's door. His snakes still were in the room and he swiftly dismissed them. He turned the doorknob as silently as he could, and then closed the door behind himself. His snake-like eyes glowed in the dark room. There weren't any windows unless he counted the infirmary or the lab in the south session of his base. A small lit candle was near the silver headed male's futon, set on a small desk with his glasses and a black journal he carried everywhere with him.

He stared down at his medic-nin with a sadistic smirk on his face. He leaned down, his head framing his face as he did so. Kabuto looked so peaceful and relaxed. He almost didn't want to do it. He reached out to the blanket that covered the sleeping figure and gently slid it off. Kabuto rolled over, revealing that his hair was no longer in a ponytail but down. He looked a bit feminine like that. He wore a simple black shirt and white baggy pants as pajamas, making him look more like a normal citizen than a ninja.

Orochimaru moved his hand to the other male's pants, on top of his crotch. He lightly stroked him in circles, making Kabuto furrow his eyebrows and pant in the otherwise silent room. Orochimaru added more pressure to the appendage as it began to harden making Kabuto moan. He started to move his hips against the firm motion. Orochimaru became bolder, and a dark smirk appeared on his face. He would've known that Kabuto wouldn't wake up by now. He licked his lips. He would have as much fun as he could at this opportunity.

He reached towards the hem of his pants. He could see Kabuto's chest rising and falling in a more desperate pace for oxygen. A slight hue of pink appeared on the other man's face. He pulled his pants down to his mid thigh, taking in sight of silver curls almost translucent against pale skin. There nestles between balls and hair stood an honorable amount of manhood. He took in the sight greedily, actually enjoying what he was about to do. At first he thought it would be torture to do this to Kabuto but he found it entertaining. The faces he made were humorous to him.

He brought out his tongue, leaning down to lick the tip. A groan escaped the other male at the action. His member twitched against his tongue, wanting more. His body was so responsive. He wondered if Kabuto was a virgin. It only served to amuse him more. This act of cruelty he was about to perform would only make the silver headed male desperate for more of his attention. He wouldn't mind because then he'll have someone to warm his bed for a few months. He doubted Sasuke would be a willing participant so he would exclude him from his torturous activities. This was only a mind game, a precaution for the future ahead.

Orochimaru licked him a couple more times, holding the organ towards him so he could get a better angle. He was leaning down on his knees, hovering over him. He opened his mouth and lowered his head to engulf his member. Kabuto moaned and panted at something wet and warm around his head.

Shockingly, he didn't wake up. He was probably having a wet dream. Well, something that he thought was a wet dream. He released the head with a small pop and then engulfed it, almost to the silver curls. He began to move his head up and down, bringing pleasure coursing through the younger man's body. He squirmed under him, moving his hips with his mouth, fucking his face. He thought it was ironic. He was sadistic in nature but the sounds of pleasure the other was making wanted him to forget his punishment to bring pleasure to them both. He had to teach the other a lesson though. He brought his other hand to the lip of his pants and released his own growing cock. It was already leaking with pre-cum and he was starting to become impatient.

He continued his movements with his mouth as he wrapped his hands around his hardened member. He did it in rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the twitching flesh in his mouth as he tasted sweet beads of liquid pouring out of it. He sped up his hand and sped his mouth up as well. He needed to cum as well. He wanted to. Orochimaru felt the member jump suddenly and then Kabuto's semen was coursing into his mouth with jerks. He waited until it was done before pulling away. Kabuto's body was flushed a pink hue, he could even see it in the darkened room. He hissed as he pumped his erection faster and came with a hiss against his lips. He spurted all over the other man's thighs and black shirt.

He smirked when sleepy black eyes opened in confusion. Kabuto's eyes were unfocused and hazy with pleasure. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw him.

"Lord Orochimaru?" he said shakily.

Orochimaru smirked. "I have to punish you Kabuto. You're failure is intolerable and you've been slowing down my operations for almost two months." His eyes narrowed into slits.

Kabuto gulped unable to say anything.

"Turn around." He ordered.

"Wha—

Orochimaru didn't give him a chance to question him. He flipped the man over so he could see his firm but soft ass. He licked his lips and chuckled darkly at Kabuto's face. The blush darkened and there was a fear since he knew what was about to happen.

He brought his hand to the round flesh, caressing it before pulling the cheeks apart. He could see the tight little hole that he was about to bury his hardened flesh in. This body was young so he had a stamina that was the same as someone in the mid-twenties. Orochimaru leaned down to lick the little hole and he felt the shiver go down the other's spine. He was just doing this so the tightness wouldn't hurt him. He licked a few more times, holding the shivering body under him still. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn't get any resistance, he positioned himself at the twitching hole.

Orochimaru gripped his hips harshly before slamming all the way in. The smell of blood immediately filled the room. He didn't wait for Kabuto to adjust before he pulled out, leaving just the head of his member, then slamming back in. Kabuto squirmed and screamed in pain at the rough treatment. He continued to harshly thrust, keeping his grip on the other's hips to keep them steady. He enjoyed the tight hole surrounding him and he enjoyed the pain filled groans that filled the room. He looked down to see blood leaking out of Kabuto's ass, coating his member with red droops of blood with each thrust.

He decided he was getting bored so he lifted Kabuto's hips, bringing his ass up in the air. It was a better angle and he loved the feeling of him going deeper. He pushed into him harder than before making the other man whimper beneath him. He was starting to think the other one enjoyed it. He wouldn't give him the pleasure. He wanted him to have all pain so he dug his nails into the other's hips, making him bleed even more.

He was close so he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. He increased his thrusts and with each one, a huff escaped his lips. He was starting to sweat. Orochimaru looked at his loyal servant's face and saw the tears trailing down his cheeks and soaking into the bloodied mattress. It set him off. He grunted as his semen squirted into Kabuto's ass, mixing with the blood.

Orochimaru pulled out after the last squirt escaped him. He straightened his clothes with a smirk. Blood and semen were leaking down the other male's thighs. His body still shook even after he was finished.

"Let that be a lesson to you Kabuto. I don't accept failure because it is not an option for me."

He stood and gracefully left the room, leaving Kabuto with his ass still in the air.

_

* * *

Snowysess: I always wanted to do a one-shot with Orochimaru and Kabuto. I guess this is all I could think of. Maybe its just me or I watch to much hentai. I kind of over exaggerated with the liquids. Oh well! Review if you want. I know Orochimaru seems a bit sick in the head but he's actually a very good character to put in rape stories. XD_


End file.
